


You Don't Know What These Two're Like When they Go at It

by Caia (Caius)



Category: DCU, Green Arrow, JSA
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-04-02
Updated: 2004-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving Oliver Queen and Carter Hall in a room together is inadvisable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Know What These Two're Like When they Go at It

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the fairly recent future [as of April 2, 2004; now of course in the past]. Dinah's left Ollie, Carter's still unwillingly single. Depends a lot on Green Arrow 12 (collected in _The Sound of Violence_ TPB).

Courtney remembered Dinah's warning.

This was why, the first time GA dared show his face around the JSA after Dinah dumped him (Dinah'd never said exactly why, but there were rumors) she'd calculated where Carter would be and left Ollie there.

Half an hour later, passing by and hearing satisfying screams and grunts, she finally remembered to tell Mr. Terrific he was there.

As he opened the door she peered in eagerly.

And, along with Michael, stared.

_Gee, Carter has a nice ass_, she thought, startled. Pity she couldn't see much of Ollie, with Carter's body covering him like that...


End file.
